


Camisa, Traje y Corbata- Samuel Drake x Reader

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir





	Camisa, Traje y Corbata- Samuel Drake x Reader

A veces simplemente odiabas ser amiga de Elena Fisher. Ella podía ser una gran mujer, muy amable, firme, justa y un largo etcétera, pero también podía ser muy maquiavélica contigo, en especial en como usaba tus pequeños secretos como trucos para vencerte en todo momento.

Y sabías que ella había pensado mucho en eso cuando te insistió para asistir a la boda de Glance, aquella casi amiga de ambas. Era más amiga de Elena que tuya, tú la conocías un poco, te caía bien y todo eso. Solamente no eran recurrentes.

Aun así, insistió, mil veces, con docenas de pretextos, inclusive se te pegó como mosca para comprar los vestidos. Te preocupaba. Sabías que cuando era demasiado insistente con algo, era porque tenía un plan épico entre manos.

La boda era lo de menos. Glance era de esas que le gustaba las fiestas formales, serias, elegantes. Y eso ya te preocupaba.

Tenías un pequeño problema con lo formal y elegante. No era que no te gustara, en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. Tenías un leve pero notable fetiche con los hombres en traje. No saltarías al cuello de cualquier hombre con traje, pero siempre terminabas mirándolos a todos, en especial si eran apuestos, pensando, fantaseando, con tu absurdo deseo de verlos vestirse.

No sabias porque te pasaba. Quizás era la imagen de poder, quizás era el aspecto de hombre dominante, quizás nada de eso, quizás todo eso.

Era la elegancia, la masculinidad hecha forma, el estatus.

Y asistirás a una maldita boda formal. Rezaste por que los hombres fueran todos viejos feos.

Estabas en tu habitación, terminando de acomodar tu atuendo. Un vestido formal, blanco, como Glance lo había pedido. Sin mangas, poco escote, espalda descubierta, cintura ceñida, levemente más suelto a partir de los muslos, largo hasta las pantorrillas, zapatos de tacón. Tu cabello recogido en lo alto, con un broche blanco en forma de flor, dejando caer un par de mechones rizados que volvían estilizado tu cuello libre, aretes brillantes que te daban elegancia, sin collar, maquillaje prácticamente nulo, exceptuando tus labios. Solo un simple brillo, nada ostentoso. Odiabas lo ostentoso.

\- ¿Qué tal?- Te dijiste a ti misma, mirándote en el espejo- Parezco mujer y todo…

Tomaste tu minúsculo bolso prácticamente inútil, chequeaste su contenido mientras pensabas una y otra vez en la pregunta que Elena te había hecho ese mismo día.

“¿Llevarás acompañante?”

Diablos que no. Si lo que querías era irte velozmente de la boda. No eras fanática de esos eventos, no ibas a quedarte más de lo socialmente necesario.

No podías dejar de pensar en esa pregunta. “Por Dios, Elena, no hagas nada” Pensaste. Rogaste.

Rogaste en todo el viaje en taxi hasta la sala de eventos. Grande, costoso, ostentoso, típico de ricachones. Malditos ricachones. Tuviste que ahorrar bastante para alquilar tu maldito vestido. Y eso que querías salir de vacaciones ese verano. A la mierda tus vacaciones ¿Cierto? Glance quería fiesta. Maldita Glance.

Llegaste a tiempo como para no necesitar desperdiciar más de tu vida. Brindis, tonterías. Cumpliste. Solo necesitabas hacer acto de presencia, quizás bailar medianamente con la novia e irte.

Estabas bebiendo un ínfimo trago de champagne, cuando Elena pareció encontrarte.

\- ¡Al fin!- Vociferó detrás de ti.

\- ¡Q-Que!- Tosiste, casi escupiendo la bebida, mirándola- Elena… Dios… ¿Estás loca?

\- No te había visto, creí que no vendrías.

\- Creíste mal.

La miraste. También ropa formal blanca, preciosa, como un cuento.

\- Linda espalda- Sonrió ella.

\- Si… Me va a dar una pulmonía. Dile a Glance que si pide que vengamos formales, que ponga un poco de calefacción. Tengo el trasero congelado.

\- Eso es porque no tienes acompañante- Te guiñó el ojo.

\- Da igual- Miraste tu copa, a la mitad- Me iré en cuanto este líquido burbujeante se acabe.

\- ¿Te iras tan pronto?- Dijo alguien detrás de ti.

“Por el amor de todos los Dioses Olímpicos” Pensaste “Por favor… No”

Te giraste lentamente, preparada para todo. Los malditos hermanos Drake, impecables, de traje negro, pavoneándose de sus músculos por debajo de la tela.

“Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Mierda!” Gritaste por dentro.

\- Ha, hola Sam- Intentaste aparentar cierta elegante indiferencia- Hola Nate.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Nathan.

\- Los zapatos me aprietan, me cuesta respirar con este vestido, estoy incómoda y mi espalda está congelada… Estoy bien…

\- Vas a quedarte un rato mas ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Samuel- Elena me dijo que no traías acompañante, así que vine exclusivamente para que no te aburras demasiado.

“Elena, hija de la gran madre que la trajo al mundo”. Era obvio que ella sabía que el hermano de su esposo, tu amigo, no te era del todo indiferente, y traerlo de traje era un método casi malvado.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que ese Drake en específico, no te era indiferente en absoluto. Demonios que te gustaba y demonios que lo habías imaginado desnudo al menos una vez cada semana. Pero vestido así, con la camisa blanca levemente tirante gracias a su musculatura y su larga corbata rozando su cinto… Era demasiado.

Ahora deberías concentrarte en serio, para aguantar y no desmayarte.

\- Meh- Chasqueaste la lengua- No lo sé…

Viste a Elena sobresaltarse al escuchar una melodía, tomar a Nathan y llevárselo a la pista de baile. La desgraciada lo hizo a propósito, lo sabías. Ella quería dejarte a solas con él.

\- Cuanta prisa por un baile- Los miraste- Como si no existiese internet o disponibilidad de bailarlo en su casa.

\- No eres muy fanática de esta clase de cosas, por lo que veo- Él se acercó un poco más.

\- ¿Es tan obvio?- Suspiraste.

¿Por qué tenía que acercarse tanto? Podías ver su cara recién rasurada, su cabello un poco más ordenado de lo usual, su piel limpia, un perfume altamente masculino mezclado con el dulce aroma a Drake y cigarrillo. Estaba dejando de fumar muy lentamente, pero ahí estaba ese olor tan típico suyo. 

Ese pensamiento te obligó a beber lo que te quedaba de champagne de un solo trago.

\- Cuidado con las burbujas- Bromeó él- ¿Tanta sed tenías?

\- No- Dejaste la copa vacía en la bandeja de un camarero oportuno- Simplemente ahora que terminé mi bebida, me puedo ir.

\- ¡Oh vamos!- Se paró frente tuyo- Vine para hacerte compañía, haz que al menos valga algo el alquiler de mi traje… ¿Un lento al menos?

\- Sam- Te quejaste- A penas si puedo estar parada con este atuendo de mierda, no me hagas bailar… Por favor.

Eso había sido mentira, en parte. No querías bailar. Pero el problema no era tu vestido, que sí, era incómodo. Tu problema era bailar una canción lenta con él, en traje. Implicaría estar muy pegado a él, cara a cara, tocándolo. No podrías aguantar eso.

\- Uno solo- Rogó Drake, con cara de cachorro abandonado- Y yo mismo te llevo a casa. ¿Si? ¿Por favor?

\- Bien- Suspiraste- Uno solo.

Lo viste sonreír como si le hubiesen regalado un mapa del tesoro.

Hablaste unas pocas cosas con él, hasta que una canción lenta lo hizo ofrecerte su mano. Buscaste, en tu interior, a tu soldado más fuerte. Tomaste su mano y fuiste guiada hacia la pista.

Tu mano izquierda se apoyó en su hombro, él aferró tu derecha con la suya. Y su otra mano visitó tu espalda descubierta. Su maldita, cálida y suave mano.

Sabían bailar, lo básico, tampoco era necesaria demasiada coreografía, solo seguir el ritmo.

Había ínfimos centímetros de distancia entre ustedes, y podías sentir el suave calor que irradiaba mezclado con aroma. Una niebla de seducción que te seducía demasiado.

\- Trata de no pisarme con esos- Murmuró él, bailando- O vas a perforarme el pie.

\- Más miedo tengo yo. Esos zapatos negros se ven pesados…

\- Algo- Samuel se encogió de hombros- Por cierto, te ves increíble…

\- Todo el mundo se ve increíble con el dinero suficiente para hacerse reparaciones… Eso también significa que antes no era increíble.

\- Siempre te ves increíble en realidad…- Intentó corregir- Bueno… Es que…

\- Es una broma, Sam- Negaste- También te ves bien.

\- Gracias- Sonrió.

\- Aunque envidio tu comodidad. No puedo ir al baño con esto…

\- Siempre me pregunté eso… ¿Cómo hacen ustedes si tienen que ir?

\- No vamos. Nos aguantamos. O llevamos pañales.

\- Claro- Rio suavemente, apretándote un poco, para acercarte- No parece que llevaran pañales…

\- Por qué también era una broma…- Susurraste, tratando de aguantar tus crecientes deseos de tocar su pecho- La mayoría aquí ni siquiera llevamos ropa interior…

\- Qué bonito ¿No?

\- No…

\- Es un lento muy lento ¿No crees?- Volvió a acercarse.

\- Si…

Demonios que era un lento, muy lento, y muy largo. Demonios que Samuel se había acercado. Lo suficiente como para que él pudiera apoyar su quijada en el costado de tu rostro. Sentías su mano en tu espalda, tocando completamente tu piel. Incluso sentías su pecho y hombros moverse con cada respiración. Y sentías que estabas por desmayarte.

Cuando terminó, solo pudiste dar las gracias antes de salir un momento a uno de los balcones. Necesitabas aire, de inmediato. Aire frio, que te puso la piel de gallina y despejó un poco el vaho en donde te habías sumergido, revitalizante.

Entraste rato después, solo para que Glance te pidiese bailar con ella. Y en vez de irte, tuviste que bailar otros lentos. Uno con el padre de la novia, que por suerte era feo a más no poder, y otro con Samuel, que de algún modo logró convencerte.

Y luego Glance intentó obligarte a participar en cosas de tradiciones de bodas. Maldita Glance otra vez. Intentó arrojar el ramo hacia ti, entre todas las otras mujeres locas. Por suerte tu movimiento era para alejarte de las mujeres, hacia atrás, no para alcanzarlo. Pero aun así, cuando el ramo estuvo en el aire, una de sus tías solteronas arremetió como rinoceronte embravecido, empujando a todas, incluyéndote. Fue un efecto dominó, donde la mayoría quedo desparramada por el suelo. Tú diste unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cuando una de ellas te empujó con fuerza. Pero en vez de caer de culo, como la mayoría, un par de brazos aparecieron desde detrás de ti, abrazándote por la cintura y sosteniéndote.

Tardaste un momento en volver a tener tu equilibro, pero los brazos masculinos empezaron a turbar tu mente.

\- Es una suerte que haya venido a acompañarte- Dijo Samuel, como un susurro, entre tus cabellos.

Tragaste saliva, con fuerza, aunque tu boca se había secado completamente. Demasiado Sam, demasiado cerca y con demasiado traje. Te acomodaste, separándote un poco de él, tratando de controlar la cara caliente que estabas sintiendo en tu propia piel.

\- Dios- Acomodaste tu vestido- ¡Están todas locas! Gracias…

Perfecto. Fingir que estabas afectada por la masa de mujeres enloquecidas, y no por él. Buen truco. Quizás alguien se lo creería.

Esperaste un par de minutos a que todo el mundo se calmara, te acercaste a Glance, te despediste lo más cortésmente, sin poder evitar las ganas de matarla. También te despediste de una Elena y un Nate que se veían demasiado divertidos contigo. Te acercaste a Samuel, también para decirle adiós.

\- No aguanto esta mierda- Murmuraste- Tomaré un taxi. Nos veremos un día de estos, espero que no en una fiesta formal ¿De acuerdo?

\- No seas tonta, espera, yo te llevo.

\- Tú no seas tonto, quédate con Nate y Elena.

\- ¿A qué? Si vine por ti.

Lo viste alejarse, acercarse a sus familiares, decirles algo y volver ágilmente contigo. Perfecto, ahora deberías aguantar tus ansias, teniéndolo al lado.

Intentaste que el viaje fuera lo más silencioso posible, y trataste de mantener tus ojos en el exterior, todo el tiempo posible. Pero más de una vez él te hablaba, te obligaba a verlo, a notar el movimiento de la tela negra, su perfil. Y fue demasiado obvio para él también. Una vez llegado a tu casa, detuvo el motor y te miró fijamente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó.

\- Si, claro ¿Por qué?- Lo miraste.

\- Esta noche te he sentido un poco… no lo sé… extraña ¿Estas enferma? ¿Te sientes mal?

\- Estoy bien- Sonreíste, enternecida por su preocupación- En serio. Gracias.

\- Linda, recuerda que si necesitas algo, dímelo. Hare lo que sea para ayudarte en todo.

\- Gracias- Repetiste, riendo- ¿Lo que sea?

\- Lo que sea.

\- ¿Nadar entre arañas también?

\- Si tiene una razón lógica y útil para ayudarte…- Dudó- Si…

\- Odias las arañas, Sam… Dudo que siquiera te acerques a una si te lo pido.

\- No es lo mismo- Sonrió- No es lo mismo pedirme que yo haga algo, a que tu necesites que yo haga algo. Entre pedir y necesitar hay una gran diferencia.

\- ¿Y cómo te darías cuenta que necesito algo o no?

\- Yo que sé- Se encogió de hombros- Supongo que si me dices “Samy, necesito esto o lo otro”…

\- ¿Lo que sea?

\- Lo que sea, sorda…

¿Podrías arriesgarte? ¿Ese plan que tenías en mente podría funcionar? Si funcionaba, por Dios que bien. Y sino, sería la vergüenza eterna.

\- Necesitas algo- Samuel te miró- ¿Cierto?

\- Ven- Abriste la puerta del auto.

Ibas a arriesgarte, a todo o nada.

Entraste a tu casa, con Drake detrás. Lo hiciste pasar, cerraste la puerta.

\- Espérame un minuto ¿Si?- Le pediste.

\- Claro.

Lo dejaste solo un rato. Cuando volviste a él, estaba mirando hacia la pared, unos cuadros de unas pinturas que no importaban.

Caminaste silenciosamente hasta ponerte detrás de él, y pasaste tus manos por su nuca, el cuello del traje, y bajaste lentamente por todo lo largo de su espalda, hasta su cintura. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. Samuel se giró completamente, sorprendiéndose del todo al verte.

\- ¿Q-que?- Tartamudeó- ¿Qué haces?

Era una pregunta entendible, estabas totalmente desnuda.

\- Dijiste que harías lo que sea- Murmuraste- Si lo necesitaba. Te necesito, Samy. Puedes irte si quieres, pero realmente necesito esto…

\- Me esperaba todo menos esto…

\- Siempre te he visto con deseos…- Tocaste sus hombros.

\- Cielos- Suspiro, sonriendo- Creí que jamás me mirarías así… Creí que jamás me darías una oportunidad…

\- Es imposible no mirarte así- Tomaste su corbata, acercándote hasta casi rozar su boca- Imposible no desearte.

Sus grandes brazos te rodearon, apretándote, mientras su boca comenzaba a besarte con ansias. Devoraste sus labios, chupaste su lengua, recorriendo su espalda y pecho con tus manos, hasta que notaste que él intentaba sacarse el saco.

\- No, no Samy- Le rogaste- No te lo quites.

\- ¿Qué?- Te miró.

\- Tengo un fetiche con los trajes, no te lo quites… Házmelo lo más vestido posible ¿Si? Y luego te daré lo que quieras…

\- Por eso estabas tan extraña hoy- Sonrió- ¿Estabas aguantando tus ganas?

\- Mírame la entrepierna y piensa.

Samuel se apartó levemente, mirándote. Un largo hilo de fluido estaba cayendo por la parte interna de tu muslo.

\- Pequeña- Sonrió- Estas lista para todo…

Él suavemente pasó sus dedos por tu muslo, juntando un poco de aquel líquido transparente, antes de subir sus dedos a su boca y chuparlos como si hubiese tocado caramelo.

\- Samy…- Susurraste.

\- Entiendo… Lo necesitas ya. Dime que quieres y lo hare.

\- Quiero que seas un jefe- Tomaste su saco- Mi jefe… Cógeme, fuerte, y con el traje puesto. Luego podrás cogerme como quieras y por donde quieras… Pero por favor… Samy…

\- No- Te apretó hacia él y te gruñó en el oído, con voz muy baja- No soy Samy. Dime jefe. ¿Entendido?

\- Si jefe- Temblaste con la excitación recorriéndote las piernas.

\- Se buena y chúpamelo un poco.

Te arrodillaste, con cierta desesperación. Tus manos abrieron la bragueta y bajaste levemente su calzoncillo, para poder sacar su pene que ya estaba comenzando a endurecerse.

Lo devoraste con lujuria, chupándolo como el más delicioso de los manjares, tocando su fino pantalón negro. Lo sentiste volverse roca en tu lengua, mientras sus gruñidos y gemidos taladraban tu mente.

\- Eso es… Si…- Acarició tu cabello- Que linda eres, cariño… Chupas tal y como siempre me lo imaginé… Hermosa…

No te detuviste, e incluso hubieras seguido hasta hacerlo terminar si él no te hubiera detenido.

\- Calma- Él suavemente sacó su polla de tu boca- Calma. Ponte en donde quieras. Voy a follarte hasta que llegues.

\- Si jefe- Te pusiste de pie, ansiosa.

Ya sabias donde. Tu escritorio. Quitaste velozmente algunas cosas que había encima y te sentaste sobre la madera, mirándolo, viendo cómo se acercaba lentamente, solo para producirte más ansias.

Estaba ya lo suficientemente cerca como para penetrarte al fin, pero en cambio, se dedicó a rozar tu estómago con su corbata.

\- No jefe- Rogaste- Estoy desesperada, no me hagas esperar más…

\- Lo sé- Se acercó con una sonrisa, para empezar a chupar tus senos.

Por un momento te distrajiste con la exquisita sensación de su lengua en tus pezones, y esperando eso, Samuel entró con un solo movimiento hasta el fondo de tu cérvix. Ahogaste un grito entre sorpresivo y placentero. Aunque de inmediato salió de ti.

\- Recuéstate- Ordenó él.

Tu espalda se apoyó en la tibia madera, mientras lo mirabas. Él tomó tus piernas y colocó un tobillo en cada uno de sus hombros. Luego se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, acercando tus rodillas a tu pecho, dejando tu vagina totalmente a la vista.

\- ¿Te duele?- Preguntó Samuel.

\- No…

\- Perfecto- Volvió a entrar con su pene duro- ¿Te gusta?

\- Si- Sonreíste, acariciando tus senos.

\- Tu jefe Drake va a darte duro ¿Estas lista?

\- Dios… Si…

Y eso hizo. Empezó a penetrarte, primero suavemente, pero volviéndose muy rápido en poco tiempo. Se volvió obvio que él también había estado aguantando sus deseos contigo.

Estabas delirando en placer. A veces lo mirabas, para notar su traje, sentir la tela en contacto con tu piel, su expresión, pero también te obligaba a rodar los ojos, llena de delicia.

\- ¡Hermosa!- Gruñó él- ¡Mírate! ¡Eres exquisita! ¡Deseaba tanto esto! ¡Dios!

Podías oír sus testículos chocar contra tus nalgas, el sucio y exquisito ruido de tu humedad en su pene.

Samuel te había tomado de la cintura y golpeaba su cadera contra la tuya, con cierta violencia, obligándote a clavar tus dedos en la madera, sujetarte, evitar que te arrastrara por toda la superficie. Era lo único que podías hacer además de gemir una y otra vez.

\- Ven aquí…- Masculló él.

Te obligó a sentarte nuevamente. Puso tus piernas en torno a él para que se engancharan en su cintura, sujetó tus nalgas con sus manos y te levantó, sin dejar de penetrarte. Abrazaste su cuello, sudando, mirando sus ojos.

\- No dejes de mirarme…- Gruñó en tu boca.

Paso a paso, aun martillándote, te llevó hasta el sillón cercano, dejándote allí, con él encima de ti. Tus piernas y brazos no lo habían soltado. Uno de sus brazos rodeó tu cintura y el otro quedó detrás de tu cabeza. Estaba pegado a ti, podías notar la corbata rozando entre tus senos, su camisa en tu estómago, el borde de su saco cubriéndote, la tela de sus piernas frotándose con tus muslos, el cierre de la bragueta raspando tímidamente los labios de tu vagina. Y por sobre todo, sus ojos clavados a los tuyos, mientras entraba con violencia.

Estabas sintiendo que tu cuerpo deliraba y que el clímax se acercaba rápidamente.

\- No pares…- Gemiste sin voz- Por favor… Jefe…

\- Grita fuerte…- Chupó tu cuello, frotando su pene en la parte más exquisita de ti- Quiero oírte…

\- Dios…- Tu voz tembló- ¡Justo ahí!

\- Cariño…- Su voz también tembló.

Lo oíste mientras comenzaba a resoplar como un toro, en tu oído, golpeando su cintura con más firmeza. Eso incrementó aún más tu excitación. Sus bufidos en tu oído te generaron un escalofrió que recorrió tu espalda y llegó a tu cintura. Lo abrazaste, gritando largamente, mientras tus piernas temblaban y se sacudían por si solas. A penas podías estar consiente, pero pudiste oírlo quejarse una y otra vez, mientras bombeaba dentro tuyo.

Los quejidos de ambos comenzaron a apagarse y calmarse, quedándose estáticos, pegados, inertes. Samuel tenía su nariz en tu cuello, resoplando, besando tu piel.

\- Por Dios… Cariño- Ronroneó él- Que delicia…

\- Lo se…- Reíste, feliz, acariciando su nuca- Gracias… Gracias…

\- Mírate…- Te observó un momento- Que contenta estas ahora…

\- Samy- Tomaste su corbata y tiraste, para besarlo- Puedes sacártelo si quieres. Y lo hacemos como tú quieras…

\- Dame unos minutos, lujuriosa- Rio suavemente- Tengo que recuperarme…

Reíste suavemente, de nuevo. Todo para que, quince minutos después, volvieras a sentirlo como piedra dentro de ti. Pero al menos Drake ya lo sabía, que si quería ponerte a punto, solamente necesitaba camisa, traje y corbata.


End file.
